gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Premium Deluxe Motorsport
Premium Deluxe Motorsport is a vehicle dealership located on Power Street and Adam's Apple Boulevard in Pillbox Hill, Los Santos. It is owned by Simeon Yetarian. It makes several appearances in the story of Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Overview The garage mostly sells high-cost sports cars and tuned vehicles. Franklin and Lamar are the repo men that take high end vehicles. They got fired eventually, when they kill the owner of the bike they were repossessing (rendering the assets void) and Lamar subsequently stealing the bike, and when Michael orders Franklin to drive through the dealership windows after being caught repossessing Jimmy's BeeJay XL, in the mission Complications. Premium Deluxe Motorsport is located just west (on the same block) as the Ammu-Nation with range in Pillbox Hill. Description Just inside the door of the Power Street entrance is a reception desk with a computer, mouse and keyboard. Behind it is a wall bearing the dealership's logo and a circular table and chairs. To the left of the desk is a glass table, leather couches, a plant and a wall-mounted plasma television. Near a neon sign displaying the dealership's logo are two wooden shelves. On them are Motion Lotion shampoos and conditioners, U Lube It cleaners and oil additivies and folded shirts bearing vehicle brands. In the repair garage there are shelves, paint cans, toolkits (most of them with the Power Metal logo), tool boards, fire extinguishers and a health pack. Events of Grand Theft Auto V Premium Deluxe Motorsport serves as the the main hub for starting missions given by Simeon. It is first introduced to the player in the mission, Franklin and Lamar. Along with Repossession, Complications, and a random event. After the events of the mission, Complications, Premium Deluxe Motorsport closes down, and comes under investigation for loan scams and high interest rate financing. Simeon told police that the incident (Complications) was purely an accident, and not a disgruntled customer; according to a Weazel News radio segment. Despite being closed down, Simeon is seen running the business during a Business Battle in GTA Online, which is set in 2018. Employees *Simeon Yetarian *Franklin Clinton (Formerly) *Lamar Davis (Formerly) *Sacha Yetarian *GTA Online Protagonist Prominent Appearances in Missions ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Missions * Franklin and Lamar * Repossession * Complications ;Random Events * Random Events - Simeon Yetarian ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Contact Missions * All in the Game * Ballas to the Wall * Blow Up * Blow Up II * Blow Up III * Chasers * Chasers II * El Burro Heists * Gentry Does It * It Takes a Thief * Rich Men in Richman * Rockford Roll * Where Credit's Due * Repo - Blow Up IV * Repo - Do You Even Lift? * Repo - GTA Today II * Repo - RV Nearly There? * Repo - Sasquashed * Repo - Under the Hammer ;Freemode Events *Business Battles - Showroom - A grey Vapid Ellie is stolen from the showroom. Vehicles The following vehicles appear inside or around the showroom during missions. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' ;Missions The following vehicles appear in the showroom during Franklin and Lamar *One yellow and one black BeeJay XL *One orange and one black 9F The follow vehicles appear in the showroom during Repossession *Light grey Baller (first generation) The following vehicles appear at the showroom during Complications *Two randomly colored (outside), one light blue and one yellow Tailgater (inside) *Grey BeeJay XL ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Freemode Events The following vehicles appear in the showroom during Business Battles - Showroom. They can be destroyed. *Grey "RA1NE" Vapid Ellie (stolen) *Red Pegassi Infernus Classic *Grey Stinger (topless) *Light grey Windsor Drop Gallery PremiumDeluxe-GTAV-artwork.jpg|Artwork of Premium Deluxe Motorsport. PremiumDeluxeMotorsport-InteriorMap-GTAV.png|Interior map. PremiumDeluxeMotorsport-GTAV.png|Front view of the dealership. PremiumDeluxeMotorsport-GTA5.png|Power Street entrance. PremiumDeluxeMotorsport-GTAV-BackEntrance.png|Back entrance. PremiumDeluxeMotorsport-GTAV-Interior3.png|Showroom. PremiumDeluxeMotorsport-GTAV-Interior1.png|Reception desk with a computer, mouse and keyboard. PremiumDeluxeMotorsport-GTAV-Interior2.png|Glass table, leather couches and wall-mounted plasma television. PDMotorsport-GTAV-Office1.png|Office #1. PremiumDeluxeMotorsport-GTAV-Office.png|Office #2. PremiumDeluxeMotorsport-GTAV-Garage.png|The repair garage. PremiumDeluxeMotorsport-GTAV-NeonSign.png|Wooden shelves and neon sign. PremiumDeluxeMotorsport-GTAV-PDMSign.PNG|Neon sign. PremiumDeluxeMotorsport-GTAV-Photos.png|Black and white framed photos. MotionLotion-GTAV-Products.png|Motion Lotion and U Lube It products on a shelf. Obey-GTAV-Brochure.PNG|Obey. Benefactor Bravado-GTAV-Brochure.PNG|Benefactor and Bravado. Benefactor-GTAV-Brochure.PNG|Benefactor. Karin-GTAV-Brochure.PNG|Karin Ubermacht-GTAV-Brochure.PNG|Ubermacht PremiumDeluxeMotorsport-GTAV-Shirts2.PNG|Cabinet of shirts. PremiumDeluxeMotorsport-GTAV-Shirts1.PNG|Cabinet of shirts. Trivia * Vehicles will no longer be available inside the showroom, nor will it be accessible after Mr. Philips. * After the mission Complications, the "Employee of the Month" picture will be changed from Franklin to Simeon. Also, the glass panel where Michael crashed the BeeJay XL will be replaced by a wooden panel. After Mr. Philips, the glass panel is replaced, but it is unbreakable. * After the mission Complications, the showroom will be inaccessible for the player until the mission Friend Request. However, sometimes it maybe happen of the showroom being available and Simeon not being there to start his Random Event, if this happens, complete one more mission and return to the showroom, and the random event should happen. * During the random event where the player can kill Simeon and his bodyguards, there's usually two BeeJays and a Tailgater in the showroom. It is possible to get one of the vehicles by getting inside of it, switching to a different character, waiting for some time and switching back. The previous character will be driving the vehicle around the area. * In the office room, there is a framed business license commencing on January 1st 2005. de:Premium Deluxe Motorsport es:Premium Deluxe Motorsport fr:Premium Deluxe Motorsport hu:Premium Deluxe Motorsport pl:Premium Deluxe Motorsport pt:Premium Deluxe Motorsport ru:Premium Deluxe Motorsport Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Businesses in GTA Online Category:Auto Dealerships